Gwen/Affiliation
Camp Campbell campers Max Out of all the campers, she is easily irritated by Max the most. Thus calling him a "little shit" on most occasions. And at times, he ends up making her question her career choices at best. In "Camp Cool Kidz," he ties her and David together onto the flagpole. Showing them how they're against Gwen and David's authority and showing them that it's the campers' turn to take charge. During Max and Nikki's fight, David tells them that violence was never the answer, to which she adds, "Stab her bitch!", which might have only been her reaction to trashy TV show that she's indulged in and was not necessarily paying attention to what the campers were up to. In "Journey to Spooky Island," Max stops her from telling her own version of a scary story. Which turned out to be what he expected all along, vampire romance. He then shoots back at her with his own scary story, telling her to look at the job markets she'll be dealing with once the camp shuts down. This makes her question her career choices which may be a foreshadow to the events of "Gwen Gets a Job." This is shown again in "David Gets Hard," when she suggested for David to use a more psychological approach on disciplining Nurf. Max questions her on how she knows about this, she happily states that she dual-majored in Psychology. Making Max confirm that she now has two useless degrees. In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," she proudly displays her knowledge about Sleepy Peak and how it used to be pretty active back when it was called "Wide Awake Peak." Max rains on her parade telling her how tragic it was for her to have an associate degree. Though the two can be seen fighting and getting in each other's throats for the most of the series, the two can also be seen sharing the same opinions and even personalities. Such as in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," after the Quartersiblings start making out with one another, Max and Gwen complain about the unholy sight that they are witnessing to David. Gwen asks permission to change the day back to a normal Wednesday and with Max purposefully averting his eyes to miss the Quartersibling's make out session as much as possible. In "Gwen Gets a Job," Max and Gwen's relationship is further explored in the episode. With Max grabbing the opportunity to blackmail her after digging through her personal belongings and finding her job rejection letters. Desperate not to let David find out that she's been job hunting, she plays along Max's little game. As Max sit back and relax in the office chair of the Counselors' Cabin, Gwen consults his conversationally challenged friends and ask them about Max's interests, drive through the Wood Scouts' camp to inquire them on the whereabouts of his precious treasure, journey through the height of a mountain, dig through the mud, and risk getting struck by lightning just for his teddy bear named "Mr. Honeynuts". She gets back to Camp Campbell with dirt and mud all over her, seething with anger as Max turns to face her with a smug smirk on his face. She explains to him about the stuff that he put her through and breaks down in front of the two after David overhears their conversation. As David gives her his speech, Gwen pushes Max aside, preventing him from getting his bear back. After Gwen regains her confidence and heads to town for her next interview, she realizes that Max's bear was still with her and proceeds to throw it towards Max. It hits him in the face as she announces to the rest of the campers how he has a teddy bear and finally rushes off to her interview. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," she rushes towards Max and pulls him by the collar asking him if he had any idea on how much paperwork she and David had to do for every time they had to deal with a dead camper. This puts him in a sudden state of shock after insinuating that they had to do that before. In "Parents' Day," she and David were assigned the roles of Max's parents due to their absence. Max was against this and continues to sabotage the other families by pelting them with the Quartermaster's mashed potatoes. She snatches him by the hood and tells him how she wasn't done eating the cake that he had catapulted. He tells her that she didn't really need the calories anyway, which makes her look at her body. As David scolds Max on his behavior for the last time, she heads offscreen to look for Max's papers. After David reads what's on his papers, the two see Max's face pooling with tears. Gwen and David look at Campbell at first, and then at each other, insisting that they ditch the scene to cheer Max up. Gwen drives the two into town to grab Max a pizza. As David apologizes for forcing Max to be happy and tells him that he had every right to be mad, she joins them with a freshly baked pizza in her hands. She sits next to David and flashes Max a smile, persuading him to dig in. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," she and David catch a cold, which makes Preston and Dolph quarantine them inside the Counselors' Cabin until they got better. Gwen assigns Max and the others to go find medicine. In "Something Fishy " it's shown that they seem to have become closer, using insults as friendly nicknames for each other with Max calling her "Bitch" and her calling him "Twerp" 'Nurf' In the list of activities that she had for the week. Nurf's name was highlighted in red. She wasn't really fond of the idea of disciplining Nurf. So she asks for David and Max's assistance. And since because they were contractually obligated to. In the end, David's "aggressive pacifism" saves the day, to her surprise. Wood Scouts 'Edward Pikeman' As revealed in "Camporee," Pikeman is shown to have a rather huge crush on her. Even attempting to make his move on her after the results turn out to be to the Wood Scouts' liking. He tells her that if they were ever to work for the Wood Scouts, she wouldn't have to worry about David anymore and that Pikeman would be the only man she'd have to deal with for the rest of her life. Of course, she is disgusted at the very idea of this and rushes off towards the Camp Campbell campers and gives them a pep talk. Stating how they have their own set of specific skillsets that they should be putting to good use. Camp Campbell wins at the end, making her sigh a breath of relief. In "Gwen Gets a Job," he thinks that Gwen went through all the trouble to get to their camp was because she wanted to see him, which wasn't the case. She pulls him by the neck collar and leers him into intimidation. She finally puts him down after stating her actual purpose. After Gwen tells Max of what he had put her through that day, she mentions having to educate Pikeman on his general understandings on how to talk to women. 'Jermy Fartz' Gwen believes that making fun of each other is all well and good until it involves a disabled person, or in their case, Jermy. She tried her best to not lose her patience, (possibly also due to the fact that they were in a bet with the Wood Scouts) and her cool. Jermy continues to pester her with questions as she continues to make up activities for the campers that did not involve much talking. In "Parents' Day," Jermy's parents show up, asking them where their beautiful boy went. Gwen musters up the courage to tell them the truth about where Jermy had been sent to and that he was really gross. Camp Campbell Staff 'David' Despite being irritated with his happy-go-lucky antics, she is shown to deeply care about him. This is evidently shown in "Gwen Gets a Job" when she admits to David that she's afraid that if she were to leave, David would be upset with her, which ended up not being the case. In the beginning of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell", she stops him from singing a song that he was eager to present to the campers, even resorting to snatching his guitar and hitting him repeatedly with it until it broke (Which explains the DIY guitar repair kit that can be found on David's side of the Counselors' Cabin in "Cult Camp"). In "Camp Cool Kidz," she and David are tied to the flagpole by the campers as they start their rebellion. At first, she sides with David on how being tied up to the flagpole is not how she planned on spending her next 24 hours, but then quickly changes her mind after Neil distracts her with a tablet marathoning a trashy TV series called "Teen Prison Mom Wars", much to David's dismay. In "Journey to Spooky Island," after David tells his not-so-scary scary campfire story, Gwen, along with the campers, shoot him a look and judge his story. He defends himself with the fact that he was "very innocent and impressionable" back then, with Gwen asking him "So, last week?" In "Reigny Day", Gwen tried to warn David about the upcoming storm but every time she tried to do so, David would rudely shrug her off to try and impress The Camp Critic Committee. He finally listens to her after she calls for his name for the last time. After she points out the window, lightning and thunder strike down from the sky. She then gives him the middle finger after he rudely pushed her aside. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David tries to silence the audience in order to get them to pay attention to the play, she then brings out a megaphone and proceeds to shout into his ears, which silences them. He bashfully thanks her to which she welcomes him by shouting yet again into his ear with a smile on her face. In "Into Town," Gwen is shown to care about David, albeit being deeply irritated with his bubbly personality. She convinces him to go take a load off as she takes care of Underwater Basket Weaving Camp. David doubts this but she proceeds to convince him to do so until he finally gives in. She reminds him that he was still on fire before he leaves for town. In "David Gets Hard," she asks David to assist her in disciplining Nurf because she couldn't do it alone. She was also the one responsible for patching David up after getting continuously stabbed by Nurf in the palms of his hands. She then advises him on using a more psychological approach to dealing with Nurf's behavior. Nurf intimidates him at first but Gwen puts a hand on David's shoulder telling him to stay strong. After David proceeds to use his "aggressive pacifism", she announces that she's off to get the bandages for in case he were to get hurt once again. After he was successful in making Nurf come to his senses about his attitude towards others, she congratulates David for doing so. In "Mind Freakers," the two are seen in the Counselors' Cabin peacefully watching "Rob Boss" together, not caring about what's currently going on with the camp. In "The Order of the Sparrow," even though she was clearly against his idea of reviving the camp's "Order of the Sparrow" ritual, she decides to play along, even wearing one of those Indian headbands along with the Quartermaster. After she patches David up after he gets knocked out by the bonfire logs, she sings a slower version of the Camp Camp Song Song, even though she tried to prevent David from singing it in "Escape from Camp Campbell." In "Cult Camp", she happily greets David good morning as she proceeds to slam a bundle of newspapers at his face. David reads the ad plastered across the front page, inquiring if it was actually necessary for them to get extra help. After a grenade finds it's way into the Counselors' Cabin, she yanks on his bandanna and pulls him close to her face, not breaking eye contact, and answers him with an intimidating "yes". She quickly drops him after somebody shows up at their front door. Her great mood fades away when she sees Daniel (who looks exactly like David) standing in their doorway and decides to use her vacation days to get away from having two Davids in her life. In "Jermy Fartz," she scolds David for making yet another stupid decision on putting the camp at stake in a bet with the Wood Scouts. At the end of the episode, although they lost and won at the same time (in the sense where they didn't lose any of their wanted campers but lost a camper to the Wood Scouts), she slaps the back of David's head, sarcastically congratulating him on his idiotic move. In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," she and David take the Quartersiblings to the Counselors' Cabin to interview them on their personal life and to hopefully get them to get along with the other. Both of them are then surprised after Quartermaster started to make out with his sister. After the Quartersiblings gross-out everyone around them, Gwen asks David if it could just go back to being a regular Wednesday and that she missed Wednesday. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," Gwen comforts David after he sobs over his break up with Bonquisha. And according to Max, he's been acting like that for at least a week now. She takes him with her to get some Ben and Jerry ice cream, which she was sure would cheer David up. In "Gwen Gets a Job," Gwen desperately tried to get Max not to tattle on her because she was job hunting for a better occupation. Max agrees to this, but only if she will do something in return. He ends up blackmailing her into asking his conversationally challenged friends how to make Max happy, drive to the Wood Scouts' camp to inquire them on the whereabouts of Max's treasure, climb the height of a mountain, dig through the mud, and almost get struck by lightning just so that he won't tell David. David finds out in the end anyway, which makes Gwen break down in front of him. Still holding onto Max's teddy bear, she starts to cry. David is confused by this and proceeds to go to her side, putting an arm on her shoulder, telling her that it was all okay. Gwen looks up, now just as confused as he is, and asks him why. He tells her that if there's something out there calling out for her, she should go after it and that she shouldn't stop herself from doing so because it was her own choice to begin with. And when she finally admits to him that she didn't have the courage to tell him was because she was afraid that he'd be upset with her for doing so, he reassures her that it was okay. He would be sad for sure, but happy that she's pursuing her dreams, and even happier knowing that it was her stay at Camp Campbell that taught her that. She finally musters up a soft smile. David then offers to drive her to her next interview, only to get rejected by being over''qualified. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," David asks for her help in making a convincing fake moon landing so that Space Kid's parents won't sue them. She begrudgingly agrees to this and helps him and the other campers set up. After they thought they'd successfully taken video evidence for Space Kid's parents to see, the two share a high five and later ask the other where they'd put the camera. They all stare in immediate panic but not long after Gwen asks him if he knows how to use Photoshop. In "Parents' Day," Gwen and David were assigned to fill in as the roles of Max's parents, due to their absence, and that they were to act like "a perfect nuclear family" as tasked by Campbell. She and David monitor Max's actions which turned out worse during Parents' Day. Max tries to get a high five from Gwen but is quickly rejected because of what he'd done to Space Kid. David proceeds to scold him, saying how he and "Max's mother" (referring to Gwen) were fairly disappointed in him. Max continues with his shenanigans and unacceptable antics, such as catapulting the cake that Gwen had yet to finish. As the group of campers and their guardians head on to the Amphitheater to show their parents what they've learned in their respective camps, Max gets more and more enraged as David tries to get him to cheer up a bit because he knows that they can do this. Gwen goes offscreen to fetch Max's papers, only to see him crying after reading what's on his paperwork. She and David both look up to Campbell and decide to ditch the scene entirely, bringing Max with them into town to get a pizza. Max is confused by their sudden change of plans, David then explains how he's sorry for forcing Max to be happy and that he has every right to be mad. Gwen joins them with a freshly baked pizza that she places on the table, persuading Max to eat up as the two give him a gentle smile. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," Gwen and David both catch a cold which made Preston and Dolph quarantine them in the Counselors' Cabin. Gwen assigns Max and the others to fetch medicine as David complains about their pointy and painful tissues that they keep on reusing. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Gwen explains how she's still working on getting her Masters in Meteorology, (earning a disgruntled "why" from Max) which makes her chalk up the sudden change of weather to climate change. David, on the other hand, becomes excited by this and decides to head off into town to buy the necessary ornaments and gifts. Gwen stops him and asks him if he was seriously going to leave her to shovel snow all by herself, he takes it as a favor and wraps her in a quick hug. Near the end of the episode, she scolds him for plowing through the snow with the Camp Camp mobile. As the kids each unwrap their presents, David hands Gwen her "#2 Counselor" mug filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows. 'Quartermaster He is usually seen intimidating her and the rest of the campers, as well as the people around him. In "Journey to Spooky Island," he shows up behind her and David, which nearly gave her a heart attack. And tells them how the night has all sorts of aliens and demons rising from elsewhere to apparently, probe peoples' tender anuses. In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," she was on board with the idea that the Quartersiblings come from a long line of inbred children. But shortly after she tries her tests on them, the Quartersiblings start making out, which makes her and David look away in disgust. The Quartersiblings have set out their picnic outside the Mess Hall as the counselors and campers look at them with horrified expressions on their faces. She asks David if he can just change it back to being a regular Wednesday and that she misses how Wednesday used to be before the events of the episode happened. After Quartermaster stated that being with Quartersister made him feel like a new man, which Quartersister agreed to, Gwen cocks her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. After the Mess Hall exploded, she rushes to Quartermaster's side inquiring him on what they had just witnessed as David inquires him on the whereabouts of his sister. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever", after David leaves for town, the Quartermaster brings out a rifle pointed towards Gwen. He then goes elsewhere to find them a "Christmas Goose". Cameron Campbell Gwen is one of the only characters to ever be suspicious of their camp founder, Cameron Campbell. Alongside Max, she knows that he is "a rich piece of shit with terrible morals" which makes her question his actions often. As shown in "Camp Cool Kidz," as David continues on with the endless possibilities of him giving them a raise (which makes Gwen smile a bit), or telling David that he was his actual father, she adds "or explain why he's wanted by the government", which David brushes off as something he isn't quite interested in knowing. This is shown again in "Eggs Benefits" when Campbell explains why he needed the campers to take care of the platypus eggs so badly. Stating how he embezzled Thailand's money, which leads her to ask him if he actually did. He nervously laughs at this statement and pretends to ignore her question. Others Daniel Gwen was initially happy to hear someone at the doorway to the Counselors' Cabin, asking for a job. But after seeing how Daniel had a striking resemblance to David and that he even acted the same as David, she uses her vacation days as an excuse to drive off into town to find for a more suitable co-counselor (in her opinion). Gwen drives back to Camp Campbell after she finds Jen, her blonde doppelganger. She tells David to fire Daniel afterward, not knowing of what went down during her absence. Bonquisha Bonquisha shows up in the middle of Preston's play in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected". This excites Gwen as the play was becoming more and more boring to her, as she finally got to see some action. That being Bonquisha and Tabii engaging in a lockdown. David states that he has to stop this, Gwen asks him why because the play was only starting to get good. Her expression reverts to her usual dull self after the FBI put everything to a halt. Louis' Louis is Gwen's father, and he was introduced in the episode "Party Pooper". He writes songs for a living and tours across the country, which Gwen is bitter about, as the economy of his generation allowed him that luxury, and his generation subsequently financially ruined the economy of her own generation. It seems as though he only writes commercial jingles though, instead of being a typical wannabe rockstar. The pair were quite close when Gwen was a child; having the same sense of humor, hating the same vegetables, and playing instruments and singing together. Louis taught Gwen how to play the concertina (the poor man's accordion) and she was quite good at it; he even keeps the same instrument in his van in case she ever felt like a musical comeback. According to him, they even used to go on tour together, at one point. Louis is extremely fond of his daughter, being openly outwardly affectionate with her and calling her by a different cute nickname almost every time he opened his mouth, which does admittedly get on her nerves sometimes. Throughout his visit, Louis kept trying to get Gwen to join in on playtime with the campers, but her entire day was taken up by trying to gather permits and set up a rock concert that the campers begged him to put on. This led to everyone (though mostly Louis) saying she's being uptight. In the end, she was denied permission for the concert, and after another party pooper comment she tells Louis to sort the permits out for himself as she's done trying. This leads to her saying that she doesn't care if people think she's a loser or a party pooper because she's proud of herself, and wishes that he was, too, before leaving. Louis later explains that he didn't understand why Gwen grew up to have such a serious attitude when she used to be so carefree, so he kept pushing for Gwen to be more like him, as she used to. He finishes by saying she's her own person on her own "groovy path", and that he should respect that. Gwen explains that she isn't bothered by just that - the world has changed, that she's always worried because everything's more difficult nowadays, and that she has to work twice as hard because everything will fall apart. He says that Gwen was wrong in her statement earlier; he ''is proud of her, and despite her generation being a "wet blanket" it's also badass, because they continue trying to do their best despite a struggling economy, and that nowadays he'd probably have to work as a camp counselor to make ends meet. They chuckle at the joke, and she thanks him. Now that they're friends again, Louis pulls out the aforementioned concertina, and asks her to play it - which she does, on the condition of no more cutesy nicknames. With a blush, she recites the jingle he played earlier, and the two seal their mended relationship with a one-armed hug. Category:Affiliation